


Healing

by Eldritch



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Springkink prompt "taking care of wounds - 'Together, we are stronger.'" Set after the Level 3 Akuma attack, on the way to Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Rinali's legs were still numb. It was a little like the feeling she got when she'd had them in one place for too long, right before the pins and needles set in-- like they were asleep, but they refused to move on to the next stage and wake up, no matter how much she tried to stretch them. The main difference was that the stretching consisted mostly of her picking them up with her hands and manually trying to rub some life back into them, because she was still working on being able to use them again. At that point, if she leaned against a wall and had some sort of handhold, she was able to stand for a brief period of time, despite the rocking of the boat as it was buffeted along by the ocean's waves. It was with a sad sort of hilarity that she regarded this as an accomplishment.

Not being able to walk means that she was of even less use to the ship than before. She couldn't even go up to the deck and pretend that maybe someone would need her to hold a rope or sweep the deck. Her uselessness would be boring Rinali out of her mind if it wasn't already depressing her so much.

Earlier, she had sat with Anita in her room. The older woman's presence was soothing as she sat behind Rinali and carefully took a scissors to what remained of her once long and beautiful hair. As she tried to trim it into something presentable, she talked, her voice low and calming. She told stories as she worked, both real anecdotes about the more amusing customers to her establishment and imagined myths of talking animals, gods, and bravery. The two blended together with the murmur of her voice and the periodic _snip snip_ of the scissors.

Her hands were warm on the back of Rinali's neck.

But Anita couldn't spend all of her time with Rinali. She had decisions to make and a crew to look after. So after Rinali had thanked her-- Anita had smiled her usual sad, strong smile and hugged her briefly-- she politely asked the crew member Anita had sent to look after her if maybe they could take her to sit with Miranda.

The other Exorcist didn't even notice Rinali when she took her place at the bench next to her. Miranda's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her brows knit together and a thin sheen of sweat lining her pale skin. On one hand, her Innocence glowed. Out of all of them, Rinali thought, the attack on the ship had hit Miranda the hardest. Everyone else, including Rinali herself, was slowly working towards recovery from the injuries they had sustained. But Miranda, poor Miranda, was still being slowly drained as she tried to keep the damage in check.

Rinali slid her hand over Miranda's and squeezed in an attempt at reassurance.

A moment later Miranda's eyes blinked open in a sort of exhausted surprise. "Miss... Rinali...?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Shhh," Rinali told her, trying to smile. "How are you feeling?" Somehow, it was easier to ignore it all-- the lack of feeling in her legs, the unfamiliar shortness of her hair, the bruises still fading from the Akuma's blows-- when she had someone else to focus on.

Miranda managed to look apologetic even through her tiredness. "O-oh no, do I... do I look that bad? I'm s-s-so sorry!"

Experience led Rinali to place a finger from her free hand on Miranda's lips before the other woman could work herself up into a full attack of guilty anxiety. "No, it's okay. I just thought you might want some company, that's all."

Her eyes wet with the tears she'd been about to shed, Miranda stared at her friend. "R-really?"

"Really." Rinali almost laughed at how relieved the other woman looked, and took her finger from her lips. "It's not like I have much else to do, remember?" She glanced down at her own legs ruefully.

"O-oh." Miranda chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "B-but... I should have been able to help with your legs. It's n-not fair that you c-can't walk, or--"

No, Rinali thought, it wasn't fair. But it was her own determination and thickheadedness that had gotten her into this situation, not Miranda. And even more unfair than the damage to her legs was the idea that Miranda might feel guilty over it. She opened her mouth to say as much, then thought better of it. Instead, she pulled the hand she still held to her bare thigh, right on top of one of the strange markings left their by her Innocence.

Miranda jerked slightly in surprise, but after looking to Rinali for reassurance, she slowly pressed her palm to the skin.

"I still have them," Rinali said softly. "They're still there. Isn't that good enough?"

Seeing the faint smile that spread over Miranda's exhausted and tear-stained face, Rinali found herself smiling back with an ease of heart she hadn't felt since the attack. Maybe, just maybe, she could still be useful. It wasn't in as obvious a way as the use of her Innocence, but she felt like she'd managed to accomplish something.

And though she knew it shouldn't be possible to feel through her damaged legs, she could have sworn Miranda's hand was warm against her thigh.


End file.
